


One Day At A Time

by vampiricrose



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, mao keeps comparing ritsu to a cat, marriage talk, this is so cute. i am not used to it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricrose/pseuds/vampiricrose
Summary: Mao wakes up before Ritsu, and he remembers to love these moments.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	One Day At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys im back with some cute shit despite my life just being a fucking angsttrain  
> anyway!! plz enjjoy. this is pretty wholesome.

It’s 8:07am, exactly, says the clock on his phone. The soft light from the sun shines in through half-closed curtains, but a startling cold racks through his bones as he wakes up more, and he shuffles to move his body under the duvet further.   
  
Mao supposes that even on weekends, he can’t really get a lie in. His body clock is just  _ like that _ , it seems.

Not that it’s always a bad thing, he thinks as he turns his attention to the boy curled around his right arm. After all, if he was still asleep now, would he witness these sorts of things?   
  
He twists his neck further to look at him more closely. Ritsu’s mouth is opened modestly, a fang peeking out from the gap between his lips. Pretty, Mao murmurs, as Ritsu makes a small noise at Mao’s movement and holds on tighter to him.   
  
The blanket is heavy, locking in the warmth from their body heat. More features appear on Ritsu’s body as he looks at him for longer; his eyelashes brushing his cheek due to his eyes being shut, his collarbones obvious and striking on his pale, milky skin as he wears nothing but Mao’s jacket on his upper body, hair messy and fringe falling down past his eyebrows and pooling at the bottom of his head while his head rests on the pillow.   
  
Ritsu’s really pretty, Mao thinks again. He doesn’t know if he finds Ritsu prettier awake or asleep. Maybe Ritsu’s just constantly pretty. Mao’s a bit envious of that fact; Ritsu can have his face twisted in anger, and Mao imagines he’d still be pretty.    


“It reminds me how lucky I am,” Mao mumbles, voice quiet yet gravelly due to the early morning. His free hand, the one not connected to the arm Ritsu’s grabbed onto, moves to brush his hair out of his eyes. Silky to the touch, despite the fact that Ritsu has a bad habit of not combing or brushing his hair. Seeing stuff like this, experiencing this warmth and softness in the morning contrasting the hard and long days they both experience, makes him remember to never take these times for granted.   
  
Mao wants to see this sight everyday. He wants to see Ritsu everyday for the rest of his life. It’s a selfish dream, maybe, but he doesn’t want to let go of him. A reverie, wanting to stay with him eternally. Would Ritsu like that?

  
Yes, Mao’s brain says. Ritsu constantly talks about being with Mao forever. Being the one who’d never leave his side.   
  
A quiet noise escapes Ritsu’s lips, and Mao moves his hand away from his hair, moving it to hold onto the small of his back. Something inside of him misses Ritsu being asleep, but another part of him is glad he  _ is _ awake, being able to tell him how much he loves him.    
His eyes flutter open, whining softly and digging his head into Mao’s chest.    
  
“Good morning, Ritsu,” Mao whispers, kissing the top of Ritsu’s head as he makes another soft noise in reaction to that. Ritsu doesn’t respond any further than that, simply digging his head in further to Mao’s head. In any other situation, or if this was any other person, he’d probably be worried that they’re upset, but he knows Ritsu’s just  _ like this _ in the morning.

He combs his fingers through his hair, listening to the quiet purrs of enjoyment at the end of each stroke. It’s like he’s a cat, Mao jokes while Ritsu huffs at being compared to a pet.    
  


“Is that how Maakun sees me?” Ritsu teases, moving his head away from Mao’s chest to give him a  _ look _ , and Mao laughs at it. Yet again, it reminds him of a cat. The angry glare, it doesn’t scare him, it looks like a pout you’d get if you said to a child they can’t get any more sweets. Ritsu’s huffs, again, moving out of Mao’s grip, and Mao’s quick to kiss him in an apology.    
  
Ritsu squeezes Mao’s cheek, calling him a pervert for doing something so sleazy, but moving back into his hold. Adorable. Mao can’t help but smile affectionately at Ritsu, every time he feels some sort of contact with him. His thoughts from earlier come back into his mind; wanting to experience this forever.   
  
“Ritsu, would you ever want to marry me?” Mao says, the words coming out before he can think about it. His face flushes when he realises the gravity of the question, but when he opens his mouth to take it back, Ritsu whispers out, “Yes.”   
  
They lay there in silence for a minute, listening to each other's breathing. It’s relaxing, despite the intensity of the previous statement. Ritsu tilts his head, sitting up and making Mao’s jacket slip off his shoulders, before mumbling out, “Only if I take your last name.”   
  
Mao’s eyebrows raised at that, grabbing Ritsu’s hips and pulling him back down. Ritsu yelps at the movement, pinching Mao’s cheek in protest, struggling out of his hold.   
“How come you’re taking mine? I thought the Sakuma family would want that name to live on.”   
Ritsu groans at that, an unusual seriousness in his eyes suddenly. He doesn’t want Mao to be tainted with that surname, he declares, moving his head back down to Mao’s chest.   
  
Ritsu sighs, leaning back into Mao’s touch as his hands card through his hair again.    
  
“Okay, you’ll take my surname, then,” Mao whispers. They were talking so normally just a minute ago, but Mao feels the need to whisper with such a statement. Ritsu nods and giggles at Mao pressing his lips against Ritsu’s temple.   
  
“Isara Ritsu.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i do honestly know that sakumao mao sakuma is prob gonna happen but. isara ritsu is so fucking cute guys. please.
> 
> let me live in my isara ritsu corner. mao sakuma cute. but  
> isara ritsu, guys. please.


End file.
